Loving her and soccer
by michelle93b
Summary: Emma made a big mistake cheating on Regina after a small fight and was caught in compromise position by Regina. After break up Emma change a lot that she sleeps with any girl. As for Regina still loves Emma but can't deal with the pain and betrayal, she knows sooner or later somebody is going to find out about her secret and their would be nothing to stop it.


Loving her and soccer

Chapter 1

Emma Charming is the captain of the Varsity of Soccer team of Storybroke high school, Emma family (parents James & Snow and her twin brother August Charming) is one of the most richest family on Storybroke. Emma is the popular kid in the entire school she was the jockey, but also know for been a the biggest player in school and always got what she wanted and when she wanted, even losing her girlfriend.

Emma was at her 2nd period class when the Principal Cora Mills (Regina mother) came on the announcement, "Good Morning Storybroke students have great day, make the most and make this high school proud and one final announcement good luck on tomorrow game make us proud soccer girl."

I hated this class period because all this teacher ever do is give us work and after more work, like seriously no wounder everybody hated him and his son because they both were assholes. He started to give us the instructions for today class when the principal Mrs. Mills came back in the intercom "Sorry students and teachers about this interrupter but we need all Varsity soccer girl and cheerleaders are needed at the Gym and are excuse for the rest of the day, as for the rest of the student, faculty and staff have great day."

When the Principal said we were excuse from classes for the rest of the day, Emma gadder her stuff was heading out of class when Ruby (but she her friends call her Red, Co-captain of cheerleaders) called to wait on her, Emma halts when Red called her and turn back smile her famous half smile and help Red carried her books as she always did, everytime she saw her 'best friend' needed help. Walking down the hallway you could hear everybody from the soccer team and cheerleaders talking and laughing out loud while they where heading to the gym.

Once everybody gather around in the gym, the coaches where waiting for us. " Tomorrow is our big game that would lead us to win back the championship girl and we better have our A game for us to win this game you hear me" coach Killian spoke.

Coaches Killian spoke "Emma take your team to the locker room and dress out we are going to warm up inside." "stop this childish whimpering, hurry up and change" Coach Graham said with a stern voice "what is he crazy" "no" everybody started to complain walking to locker to change our clothes.

I stay behind looking thru the small window to see if she was their with the rest of the cheerleaders, Coach Mulan told them to change their clothes because they where going to practice until school was over, them too started to complain just like we did. They started to walk to the door and before they could see me their I fled the area to the locker room to change and just hope to see her.

On the locker room with the rest of my team we where playing around like we always did before we finish dressing out. When the cheerleaders enter to the locker to change too,when one of Emma friends walks to her "Emma you need to hide Amara (EmmaEx) their, once Emma knew "shit I don't want to fucking deal with her right know, hey come on everybody hurry up and stop playing around see you all at outside" getting my cleats ran outside before dealing with girls drama.

Once Emma left all her team were laughing and hurrying up to get practice over.

The Cheerleaders where looking at the Soccer captain Emma ran out (like she was been caught red handed on the locker) and the soccer girls laughing and they all knew what was happening when they saw Amara their with her hands cross all furies.

Regina Mills walks in the locker room as if she was a professional model, she is the captain of the Varsity Cheerleaders (Parents Cora & Henry and her fraternal twin Kathryn Mills) they were the second most richest after the Charming's, everybody love Regina for been simple even though she was rich she never look people, she was loving, friendly, honest and very popular.

Cheerleaders saw their captain and hurry up get their uniform on because Regina all ready had her cheerleader uniform on and was ready for practice.

"Come on girls lets get out their and deal with this practive so the sooner we get dress and start practicing and do everything 100% good for to tomorrow game maybe the coach lets us out in less time like when the school end" Regina said it with enthusiasm.

All the cheerleaders got out and started their practice after their warm-up.


End file.
